1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini environment apparatus intending to clean up a specific space, an inspection apparatus and a manufacturing apparatus using the mini environment apparatus, and a cleaning method of the specific space.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a manufacturing step of a semiconductor, a liquid crystal, a hard disc or the like, if a lot of dusts exist in a working environment, the dust is attached to goods in process and a reduction of a yield ratio is caused. Accordingly, in order to avoid the attachment of the dusts to the goods in process as much as possible, there has been conventionally employed a mini environment structure obtained by arranging a device operating under an atmospheric environment in an inspection apparatus and a manufacturing apparatus used in a manufacturing step in a specific space (hereinafter, described appropriately as a clean chamber), for example, kept at a positive pressure with respect to a circumference by a fan filter unit (hereinafter, described as FFU) or the like (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-200669 or the like).